A Love That Saves
by herexwithxme
Summary: The way things should be.DH spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

It was over. The war was finally over. Voldemort and his followers were dead and yet the world was still sad. Sad because loved ones were killed so that the world could become a better place. Harry and everyone who was left stood in the great hall of Hogwarts … well, what was left of it that is. There were bodies in a row on the floor, with people mourning over them. Three had hit Harry the hardest.

Fred Weasley, He had been a great friend to Harry. Mrs. Weasley was holding on to Fred and weeping loudly. His twin George, who seemed to be taking it the hardest, was too shocked to even make a sound and instead just remained knelt silently near his lost brother's cold corpse.

Next to Fred lie the bodies of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. They didn't look anything like the other bodies. Not as cold and they seemed to have peaceful looks upon there faces. Everyone else's was expressionless. Harry couldn't bear to look at them any longer. Not knowing that there son, Teddy, his godson would have to grow up the way he did. Without parents.

Harry could hear a man coughing loudly behind him and others gasping. He turned around. "REMUS!" Harry screamed and ran to his side. Remus Lupin seemed to be very much alive and he sat up and began to cough and catch his breathe.

"Harry…" Remus said in a husky voice. All the others stood around Remus in shock. Even Mrs. Weasley had stopped crying and looked up.

"Remus, what happened? We thought you were … well dead." Asked Harry. Remus didn't seem to hear Harry. Instead he broke out in tears as he saw the body of his wife lying next to him. It was the first time anyone had seen him cry.

"Dora, no…" Remus pushed back a piece of pink hair out of her face.

"Wait a minute Remus," Hermione spoke. "I can't believe I didn't already think of this!"

Remus looked up at her. "What are you talking about Hermione?"

"Well when I first met Tonks, I really didn't know all that much about Metamorphagi so I got a book about them called 'Mystical Metamophagi' and…" Remus cut her off.

"Whats the point Hermione?!" asked Remus who was growing even more impatient with each second.

"Right…Well," She started. "When a Metamorhagus dies, they are no longer able to change their appearance and fall back into their true selves." Remus gave a sigh of relief.

"So Nymphadora is going to be alright then?" He asked.

"Don't" They heard a woman's voice and then more coughing "call me Nymphadora , Remus."

"Dora! Oh, Merlin Dora … I thought you were dead!" Remus wrapped his arms around her and then passionately kissed her.

"Good to see you too Rem," she laughed and looked around. "So did we win?" Everyone was baffled by her being so nonchalant .

"Erg Tonks yeah, we won but are you okay?" asked Ron. "I mean you and him" Ron pointed to Remus "Well you were both dead and now .. Now your not" Tonks laughed again.

"I'm perfectly fine Ron, We were never actually dead either" explained Tonks.

"What do you mean Tonks?" questioned Harry.

"Well it's a long story… and I've got a mother and a son who are probably worried sick about us. So how about you all come back to our place and I explain?"

Well , im not much of a writer as you can see but I love RLNT! And I couldn't bear to see them gone. If this story isn't too awful I will start chapter 2. So please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Still confused about the situation, the group followed Tonks back to her mother's house with a quick apparation. She and Remus almost knocked them all over trying to get to in the door. When they opened the door, Andromeda Tonks was sitting on the couch with little Teddy curled up in her arm. "MUM!" Tonks rushed over to her mother and child.

"Nymphadora! Remus! You're both alright!" Andromeda cried.

Tonks took the baby from her mother. He had fluffy pink hair and eyes like Remus at the moment. "Looks like someone missed Mummy and Daddy." said Tonks and she handed over Teddy to Remus who was eager to see his son again.

"You know Dora, I'm not too keen on our _son_ having pink hair." Stated Remus. Little Teddy must have sensed what his father was saying and instantly changed his hair to turquoise and wiggled playfully in Remus' arms.

"Tonks…" Harry said quietly.

"Yeah Harry?" she answered, still huddled close to Remus and tickling Teddy's stomach and watching him smile and giggle. "You know I think he looks like you Rem." Tonks looked up at her husband and smiled as if they were the only ones in the room.

"Well I would say he looked more like you Dora," Remus smiled. "But honestly sometimes I'm not really sure what he looks like."Remus and Tonks both chuckled. Now Teddy had green hair and one eye was orange while the other was yellow.

"Erg you were going to tell us what happened … How you weren't actually 'dead'." Harry spoke up louder to get their attention.

"Oh right!" Tonks sat down on the couch behind her, taking Teddy from Remus and settling him on her knee. Remus took the seat next to her. "Sit down and I'll tell you." The rest of them sat some in chairs and some on the floor all as eager to know what happened as little children being told a bedtime story.

"Well you see… one day I was reading this book that Remus had lying about. It was called Romeo & Juliet. Written by some muggle. It was about these kids who were in love but their families despised each other so they came up with a plan to runaway together. Anyways… The girl took a potion that made her appear dead for awhile until her love could find her. Although they didn't have such a happy ending."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Ron as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, honestly Ronald." Hermione sighed

"Well when I came to fight, I couldn't stand the fact that Remus could be somewhere in the castle dead. So when I found him I remembered how the girl used the potion to appear dead. I mean if a muggle could do it why couldn't I? So I used a spell on Remus and the death eaters passed him thinking he was already killed.

"You did what?!" questioned Remus.

"Just let me finish!" Tonks demanded. "Well I never really used the spell before so I thought either it worked or I just killed my husband." Remus' eyes widened. "When things were getting tough I thought of Teddy and how I couldn't bear for him to never know his mum or dad, so I used the spell on myself ... and the next thing I know were here." Tonks looked around at the awed faces. "I know it was a bit of a cowardly thing to do but I …" She broke out in tears and Remus put his arm around her to comfort her. "I just couldn't let Remus die …I couldn't let them down."

"Dora, look at me." Remus said. "You did a very brave thing. You saved my life and your own. Because of you we are able to watch our son grow up." Tonks smiled and Remus kissed her gently.

"Aww" Ginny and Hermione sighed in unison then looked at the men standing next to them. Ron blushed and Harry moved towards Ginny and gave her a kiss. They knew then that they would move on and the world would somehow keep going.


End file.
